


Раз, и готово!

by Gierre



Category: DCU (Comics), Joker (2019)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Город засыпает, просыпается мафия. Открывайте глаза, посмотрим, кого убили сегодня. Расследование ведет детектив со стажем и циррозом печени.
Kudos: 3





	Раз, и готово!

Город засыпает, просыпается мафия. Открывайте глаза, посмотрим, кого убили сегодня. Расследование ведет детектив со стажем и циррозом печени. Вы имеете право запихнуть себе в задницу молчание. Посмотрим-посмотрим, что тут у нас? Безнадежный случай, мальчик не сможет читать, вам лучше подыскать хорошее учреждение, вот брошюры.  
Лечение невозможно, я предлагаю заместительную терапию: посадим всех в квартиры, включим сериалы, разогреем в микроволновках пиццы. Заболевание расползается по организму. Озоновая дыра в голове — посмотрите, я не могу дышать через маску. Улыбайтесь, радуйтесь. Всех раздражают хмурые люди. Лучше всего говорить плохие новости с улыбкой.  
Сегодня вы умрете! Надо видеть во всем лучшее — вас покажут по телеку. Ваши родственники узнают обо всем из первых рук диктора. Момент славы в прямом эфире. Тело нашли отдельно от головы — скандал, интрига. Что сказала бы твоя мама?! Джонни, пора домой, не бери у дяди мороженое, ты его совсем не знаешь. Не разговаривай с незнакомцами, они могут причинить взаимодействие с внешним миром.   
Музыка в голове фоновым шумом, глупости, шутки. Мелкая дрожь в пальцах — синдром неизлечимого заболевания. Опухоль мозга — сознание.   
Я умираю, следовательно, я существую? Главные вопросы — самые сложные. Все зависит от точки зрения. Участники преступления — жертва и агрессор. Доктору нужно выбрать цель до рассвета.   
Передай другому — мы все умрем. Я знаю короткий путь, хочешь конфетку? Домашние животные хорошо чувствуют жестокость в других. Если только ты не их хозяин. Учись управлять своим гневом, сходи на курсы. Монетка прямо в глаз за тридцать дней воздержания. Алкоголики не бывают бывшими, только мужья и жены.   
Поиски смысла жизни — тупик. Бессмысленное существование — проторенная дорога, трасса шестьдесят, хайвей, главная дорога. Посигналь и пропусти другого. Посмотрим, что получится из такого, как ты, ничтожество. Закрывай глаза, расслабься, сейчас из дяди вылетит птичка.   
Стоп! Нужно развернуться, здесь пешеходный переход. Пропусти маму с гусятами. Первое, что ты видишь, становится твоим родителем в луже крови. Боль от вдоха, боль от выдоха. Боль снаружи, боль внутри — принимайте три раза в день до еды.   
Посмотри на меня, здесь не о чем волноваться. Все проходит, рано или поздно, я узнавал у Соломона, он дал мне свое кольцо. Увеличивает продолжительность эрекции, если принимать с осторожностью. К чему эта серьезность? Мы развлекаемся, опустите спинки кресла. Считаю до трех: десять! Поехали.  
Состав отправляется до станции отчаяние. Добро пожаловать в Плезантвилль, выбирайте дом для ипотеки — каждый умирает ради чего-то хорошего. Жертвовать собой ради благополучия финансовых корпораций — высшее благо. Синяя пилюля от пробуждения, красная пилюля, чтобы ты был плохим мальчиком. Пока Нео разрушает систему, я хочу взять в кредит доверие.   
Выстрел в упор, пуля навылет. Красивые слова без лишней крови. Мозги по стенке, желе в баночке с вишневым вкусом. Консистенция не играет роли, важно, что ты вкладываешь в слова. Смыслы прячутся в норе Алисы. Нет-нет, не туда, там высокий рейтинг. Нам нужен пузырек, который все увеличивает. Если мама узнает, тебя оставят без сладкого и без ног.  
Попробуйте шоколад с орехами. Если положить батончик коричневого цвета, взять селитру и ля бемоль, можно разрушить столпы мироздания. Бах! Большой Бум, как в фильмах с хорошими кассовыми сборами. Никаких жертв, только невинные ангелы на острие иголки. Посчитай их за все годы существования нечеловеческих усилий самолечения.   
Доктор назначил электрошоковую терапию — ты занимаешь чужое место. Прожигаешь жизнь. На твоем месте мог быть лучший говнюк с зарплатой повыше. Посмотри на себя в зеркале, улыбайся — это все, что тебе остается. Надо было смыть себя в унитаз Хогвартса. Разве не так люди развлекаются, когда заканчивается неделя их жизни?   
Надо посмотреть на Диснейленд и оторвать уши у Микки. Зачем? Потому что я могу. Разве есть вещи, которые ты не должен делать? Мамочка все равно запихнет тебя в чулан, так почему бы не освободить место для хорошего человека. Уступи место Лиззи, ей понравится твоя конфетка, квартира и член. Доставай пистолет, приставь к виску и дай другим дышать кислородом последнего баллончика.   
Никто не придет спасать нас, мы должны сами тянуть себя за волосы из болота. Восприятие реальности посредством химических опытов приводит к реакциям в голове. Постарайтесь не взорваться от напряжения, я почти закончил.   
Понадобится небольшой нож, хорошее настроение и много свободного времени, но вы можете помочь человечеству осознать себя в свободное время. Выходите на улицы своего города, не оставайтесь равнодушными сволочами, не уподобляйтесь соседям. Каждому нужна хорошая мотивация. Пинок в духе Тайлера. Вы знаете Тайлера? Он мой хороший товарищ.   
Почему бы не.   
Почему?  
Раз, и готово. Похоже на соревнования по художественному выпиливанию. Произведением искусства становится то, что могут оценить в миллионы долларов.   
Сколько стоит ваша страховка?  
Пульс замедляется, диагноз был поставлен верно — пациент жив, но это поправимо. Любимые игры не ржавеют, в отличие от друзей, опущенных в кислоту ванной на втором этаже. Главное — дотащить переполненное болью и бактериями тело.   
Мы делаем шаг вперед, навстречу друг другу. Созависимые отношения приносят вред всем участникам сопротивления смерти. Надо расслабиться и поверить в правительство, которое ведет войну со здравым смыслом. Ты и я — вместе дружная семья.   
Раз-два-три-четыре-пять. Десять! Ты проиграл, теперь твоя очередь писать историю. Не забудь главное правило клуба — улыбайся.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976).  
Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre


End file.
